<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parallels by quiet__tiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786489">Parallels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger'>quiet__tiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate and peanut butter.  Macaroni and cheese.  Burgers and fries.</p><p>Bats and Supers.</p><p>Some things are just meant to come together.</p><p>Much to the chagrin of some parties.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parallels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kon, c'mon.  Another few steps.  Unless you really wanna blow me against the door."</p><p>"I will blow you whenever and wherever you want."</p><p>"One track mind."  Then Kon's tongue was in his mouth, and Tim couldn't talk.  He could only moan as Kon kissed him and shoved his hand down the front of Tim's pajama pants.</p><p>Tim wasn't exactly complaining.</p><p>Well, maybe a little.  He pulled away to pant, "I thought you wanted to come back here to fool around on the rooftop terrace."  And do a lot of groping while riding behind him on his motorcycle back to the Manor.</p><p>"Wherever and whenever you want.  Just thought it might be nice for a change of scenery.  I get you off, then you get me off as the sun rises…"</p><p>If it weren't for the fact that Tim knew Kon got energy from the sunlight and it would be a little bit of an extra kick for him to get off as the sun came up, he might think he was romantic.  Instead he knew Kon was mostly just really aroused, and the sleepover was just a cover to fool around at the Manor.</p><p>It would certainly be a change of scenery from the Tower or a rooftop in the city.</p><p>"Tim, open the damn door."</p><p>"I need you to get your hand out of my pants so I can turn around."</p><p>"Oh please, like you couldn't open this door upside down in the dark with one hand tied behind your back and Harley's hyenas chewing on your legs."</p><p>"... I could, yeah.  But I also need your hand out of my pants so I don't come all over it when I know that isn't what you want."</p><p>Kon pressed closer against him, hand definitely still in Tim's pajamas, stroking him teasingly, not quite enough to get him off.  His bulk made Tim feel small, Kon all he could see and feel aside from the door to the roof holding him up.  "I can make you come again.  Wouldn't take too long."</p><p>Tim leaned up to kiss Kon, one arm sliding around Kon's back underneath his worn Smallville High t-shirt, the other grabbing his ass through his flannel pants.  "I also… mmm…  Don't want Alfred to have to wash jizz out of my pajamas like you're some wet dream instead of right here in front of me."</p><p>Kon yanked his hand out of Tim's pants so fast someone else might have gotten a friction burn from rubbing against the cotton.  "Eww, buzzkill.  Everyone loves Alfred but I don't wanna think about him <i>now</i>."</p><p>"Then."  Kiss.  "Let me."  Nibble.  "Open."  Kiss.  "The door."</p><p>"<i>Fine.</i>"  Kon backed away enough for Tim to turn around, and he finally opened the door to the rooftop terrace at Wayne Manor.</p><p>The terrace was longer than it was deep, iron railings lining the stonework so the view was visible but safe.  After drones had become a thing Bruce had a pergola built over part of it, so there would be some privacy and a place to escape from the sun while still being outside.  The main entrance was from the ballroom, with its wall of glass windows that opened for indoor-outdoor entertaining, but the ballroom was always closed off, so Tim had taken Kon through the side door on the narrow end of the terrace.</p><p>The door opened into the seating area, comfortable outdoor furniture arranged in a strategic conversational setting.  All except for the oversize chaise lounge, which had been pulled to the edge of the terrace, where peeking out of a too-red blanket were two heads of dark hair…</p><p>"Ugh, wait!"</p><p>"What?"  Kon had wrapped Tim into a bearhug from behind, and was nuzzling the side of Tim's face.</p><p>"Grownups."</p><p>"Dude, we're legally adults…"  Kon finally followed to where Tim was pointing.  "Oh.  Gross."</p><p>"I don't think they're <i>doing</i> anything…"</p><p>"Still.  Gross."</p><p>It wasn't as if Clark and Bruce were a <i>secret</i>, but that didn't mean Tim and Kon wanted the <i>reminder</i> that not only were they following in Batman's and Superman's heroing footsteps, they were also sharing the same type of relationship.</p><p>Tim liked to think they were still successfully clandestine, but Bruce could hold others' secrets more tightly than his own, so he could have known about the first time Tim and Kon fell into bed together at the Tower and every time since and simply hadn't said anything.</p><p>"Come on, we can still fool around in my room."</p><p>"Yeah…  It's just not the same."</p><p>"There's the maze in the garden, but it wouldn't get much sunlight yet."</p><p>"Meh.  Roof or bust.  I'll race you to your room."</p><p>"Pretty sure you'd win."</p><p>"I dunno, I got a lot of blood not in my brain right now.  Might get lost."</p><p>"Oh, come here, you big doofus."  Tim pulled Kon around to kiss him again, and this time Kon shoved a hand down the back of Tim's pants.  He pulled Tim flush against him and used some strength to lift him up and wrap his legs around him, pressing Tim against this side of the door.  Tim wiggled between the solid mass that was Kon and the flat backing of the door, enjoying being pinned but wishing it wasn't <i>here</i>.  "Please don't make me come where Bruce can hear."</p><p>"Oh <i>God.</i>"</p><p>The grip on Tim became tighter, which he knew was in preparation for—five seconds later Tim was dumped onto his bed, Kon having speeded them to his room.  "You're getting faster."</p><p>Kon wiggled his eyebrows.  "Hopefully not at everything."</p><p>"Come <i>here</i>."  Tim tugged Kon's hand and pulled him down to lie next to him.  He half straddled him, Kon on his back and Tim's right leg over both of Kon's.  He hadn't quite been expecting the difference that only having two thin layers of cotton between them would make.  Had they really only ever fooled around after full costume or after waking up naked together?  The cotton provided just enough tease, just enough softness to rub against.</p><p>"You are driving me crazy."</p><p>"We can always stop…"</p><p>Tim suddenly found himself stripped of his t-shirt and on his back, hands pinned above his head to the mattress with one of Kon's, the other freeing Tim's cock from his pajamas.  "<i>Please</i> do not make me stop.  Want you so bad…"  Blue eyes almost black, Kon looked up at Tim, his arousal plain on his face.</p><p>"Blow me."</p><p>"To anyone else that would be an <i>insult</i>..."</p><p>"...<i>Please</i>?"</p><p>"I love this."  There were no more words after that, Kon nipping his way down Tim's torso then applying his tongue to Tim's cock, and saving both of them from saying they loved something else.  It was just… too weird, still, even if Tim thought maybe he did love Kon like that.  But sometimes…  maybe more than maybe.  But he didn't want to scare him off, because that would be horrible.</p><p>Extreme friendship and comfort and sex were good enough for now.</p><p>The sex was more than good at this moment, as Kon changed position to get his hands back and use one to Tim hold down by pressing against his abs, and the other to cup his balls as he swallowed down as much of Tim's cock as he could.</p><p>One of Tim's hands went to Kon's hair, stroking his fingers through it and holding Kon in place, the other idly stroking his own nipple.  He rocked up into that wet suction, Kon knowing where he needed to press and tease with his tongue, his hand completing the motions where his mouth couldn't reach.</p><p>Tim wasn't at all surprised at how quickly his orgasm grew inside him; they'd had almost an hour of foreplay and anticipation before now, and Kon was damn good at winding him tighter, building him up.  Starting to shake, Tim knew he was close.  "Please, gonna come…"  Kon worked harder, moaning along with Tim as he crested and came down Kon's throat.</p><p>He was still twitching when Kon licked his way up Tim's abs then chest and kissed his mouth.  "You" kiss "are so fun to get off."</p><p>"Happy to entertain."  Tim stretched, feeling good and languid all over.  "Mmm, tired."</p><p>"Not too tired I hope."</p><p>"Do I have to move?"</p><p>"...no?  It's really not gonna take long.  Just...slide down a little."  Tim complied and pulled up his pajamas as Kon stripped out of his then straddled him backwards, cock leaking onto Tim's cheek until he raised his hips.  "In this position I can do you again?"</p><p>"I'm good.  You focus on you."  Tim chased away Kon's precome with his tongue, earning a happy hiss from the Super.  "Closer."  Kon settled in as Tim relaxed his mouth and throat to take Kon's cock.  Kon rested his forehead on Tim's thigh as he started to thrust slowly, carefully so he didn't hurt Tim.</p><p>Maybe another position would have been more comfortable than holding his jaw open, Kon stretching heavily down his body, but the change was nice and he liked being able to feel that weight.  He wrapped an arm around Kon's back, encouraging him to move faster.  "Don't wanna hurt you."  Tim shook his head and grunted negatively.  "Do that again."  Tim shook his head and worked his tongue harder, making Kon groan.  "Oh God."  Kon rocked harder and Tim knew he was getting close.  He moved his hand to press behind Kon's balls, making Kon cry out as he came, body shuddering above Tim until he pulled out and dropped to the side.  "You're too good.  Make me wanna do this all the time."</p><p>"Come here."  Tim tugged until Kon turned around so they were face to face on Tim's bed, relaxed and sweaty and happy.  "Whenever and wherever."  <i>Mine.</i> </p><p>Kon kissed him, smiling, then snuggled into Tim's pillow.  "Sleep."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>They hadn't capped the night in quite the way they'd intended, but all that mattered was that they were together.</p><p>And nowhere near Bruce and Clark.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Bruce heard the door click shut, waited five seconds, and then murmured, "Are they gone?"</p><p>"Yes.  Unfortunately, so is my erection."</p><p>"You're going to let teenagers interrupting us ruin the mood for you?"</p><p>"You're not the one who had to pull out and flip over and grab the lube and condom wrapper so they didn't see it, and wrap us up in your cape."</p><p>"I left my cape in the Cave.  And your cape is softer than mine."  Clark snorted into Bruce's hair.  "Did you know they were together?"</p><p>"They aren't subtle.  Tim is usually better to the point of being vaguely terrifying, but Kon…  Not so much.  You did, right?"</p><p>"I picked Tim up at the Tower that first weekend.  He had <i>the grin</i> on his face the entire ride home when he wasn't consciously bringing his expression back to neutral.  And you're right, he's not subtle.  I thought I trained him better than that."</p><p>"You have.  You Bats just have a weakness for us Supers.  Obviously."</p><p>"Obviously."  And <i>what</i> a weakness…  Ever since that first time Bruce had to either kiss Clark or break his hand punching him in the face, he'd been a goner.  What he felt for Clark was kind of horrible for someone who'd always prided himself on physical and mental control, but intensely irreplaceable and wonderful, as much a part of him as his filial love for Alfred and his paternal love for his Robins.</p><p>Bruce wiggled back against Clark's solid wall of a body, bringing them back to why they were on the chaise.  "Are you trying to tell me you can't get it up again?"</p><p>"I need a minute.  I could hear them a lot better than you could and for a lot longer.  I still can.  I'm trying to get it all out of my head."</p><p>"Well, hurry up.  One of us promised the other he'd make him come his brains out, and it wasn't me."</p><p>"I gotta start all over."</p><p>Bruce sighed as his own hard-on started to flag.  All he'd wanted was some rooftop sex where they weren't half (or more) in costume and he could <i>really</i> feel Clak inside him because they had time and space.  But clearly Tim and Kon had the same idea.  Maybe they all <i>were</i> too similar; he knew Tim was frequently accused of being a 'baby Bat,' and Kon couldn't get away from the whole Super thing if he tried.</p><p>Behind him, Clark rummaged through his cape for the strip of condoms and lube.  At least he'd remembered to hide everything when he first heard the boys.  Let them think Bruce and Clark were just sleeping, though catching them in the act might teach them a lesson.  Finally, after slick sounds  and tearing foil, Clark said, "Roll over."  Bruce complied, rolling from his side onto his stomach.  He raised himself up on his knees as Clark did the same, Clark's cape falling to the terrace as Bruce settled his head on his folded arms.</p><p>The sun was finally creeping up, and he could imagine the way Clark's skin was glowing in the low light, his body soaking up the early rays.  "You okay if I go ahead?"</p><p>"Please do."  Lube was dripped onto him and spread before the head of Clark's cock finally breached him again.  He relaxed so Clark could get back inside, one large hand on his hip and the other's thumb rubbing soothing circles on his lower back.  It took a few minutes to find the rhythm that had been interrupted, Clark behind and over and inside as Bruce drifted with the sensations, the security, the <i>mine-luckiness-forever-can'tbelieveit-don'teverstoplovingme</i> of it all.</p><p>"You feel so good all the time, Bruce.  How is it so good every time?"  Clark shifted forward to press kisses against Bruce's shoulders.</p><p>"Practice.  Patience.  Perseverance."  A gentle roll of Clark's hips dragged his cock agonizingly perfectly inside of him, and at Bruce's groan he did it again, and again.</p><p>Close to his ear, Clark whispered, "I think you just really like this position."</p><p>"You're not—<i>oh</i>—wrong."  He liked everything taken away—thoughts, trauma, cases, missions, drama, spreadsheets, personnel—as he only focused on Clark making him feel good and trying to reciprocate, focused on his body getting closer to climax, until he had to focus on <i>not</i> coming because he didn't want it to stop.  He appreciated the time to think about how hard he was, how much he was leaking all over whatever surface they were using, how big Clark was inside him, how he sounded and felt and moved.  How despite this time stopping halfway through Bruce was already unable to stop meeting Clark's thrusts, needing to bring as much of himself in contact with his lover as he could, needing to make Clark hit all the right places over and over and over again until Bruce was shaking apart underneath him, desperate to touch himself but knowing he'd finish and it would be over.</p><p>Clark's motions grew erratic as he breathed, "So close."</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>"Love you."</p><p>"You better."  Clark snorted before raising back up to make the angle better for himself, and it was only another minute before he stilled then shuddered into Bruce, a long exhale the only vocalization he made, even with no one around to hear them.</p><p>Shakily, Clark half laughed, in post-orgasm bliss, "So good, every time."  He pulled out carefully as Bruce fought back a whimper.  "Let me roll you over."</p><p>Shoulders loosening painfully, Bruce let himself be flipped over, his thighs coming to rest over Clark's, knees spread out wantonly around his waist, waiting for Clark to do with him as he pleased.  It was always so intense, looking Clark in the eyes right before and after orgasm; Bruce couldn't help but feel vulnerable at the sight of the red edges of Clark's blue irises.  Not that he <i>really</i> thought there'd be a heat vision accident, Clark wasn't a teenager anymore, but still.</p><p>It was a little unnerving.</p><p>But also a little hot, knowing he'd been the one to make Clark come, bringing some of the alien to the surface.</p><p>Clark focused those otherworldly eyes on Bruce's cock, which was heavy and red and leaking all over his stomach, painfully untouched.  "I don't know how you keep from touching yourself."</p><p>"I'd finish much too soon."</p><p>"Well, let me help you now."  Clark wrapped his giant, talented hand around Bruce's cock, making his breath catch in his throat.  He couldn't help the groan that rumbled in his chest as Clark began to stroke, thumb pressing underneath the head and smearing pre-come to make the shaft more slippery.  With anyone else Bruce would be embarrassed at the needy sounds he made as Clark pumped, the heat that had been pooling this entire time finally finding a focus in his cock.</p><p>He didn't need to tell Clark he was seconds away from coming, because it was obvious, his hips stuttering as his body sought the final stimulation to release the tension that had been building building building the longer Clark was inside him then around him.  He came with a groan all over Clark's hand and his own stomach, Clark wringing everything from him that he could before it was too much to bear that strong hand on him.</p><p>As Bruce caught his breath and relaxed his legs Clark ran his hands up and down his thighs, soothing him.  When Bruce opened his eyes, it was to a dopey smile on Clark's ridiculously handsome face.  "What?"</p><p>"I love getting you off.  No one gets to see this but me.  In the past, but not in a long time."</p><p>"No one else has really seen… <i>this</i>."  Bruce thoroughly debauched and open and covered in come and sweat was only for Clark.</p><p>"Just for me."</p><p>"Always."  Who said Bruce Wayne—<i>the Batman</i>—couldn't say drippy, romantic nonsense?  Except it wasn't nonsense, not really.  Not with Clark after all this time.</p><p>Another dopey smile before Clark asked, "We sleeping here or downstairs?"</p><p>"I'm good with here.  Unless you want to get cleaned up."  Clark leaned down to rummage through his cape again, and pulled out a couple packets of moist towelettes.  "Do you just always carry those around with you?"  It would actually answer a lot of questions.</p><p>"Always be prepared, right?  You carry lube and condoms in your belt, I carry wet wipes in my cape."</p><p>"You are such a Boy Scout.  Or a mom."</p><p>"You love me."</p><p>"Yes.  Still trying to figure out why."</p><p>Clark swatted him with a wet-wipe before cleaning up Bruce's mess.  "Sleep."</p><p>"Yes, Mom."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Clark tugged his cape up and around them once more, and snuggled down against Bruce.  "Love you."</p><p>"I know."  Bruce pressed a kiss to Clark's brow before rolling onto his side, giving Clark space to spoon up behind him.  His arm wrapped around him, holding him close, and Bruce laced their fingers together.</p><p>He tried not to think of Tim and Kon in the Manor below, possibly having a similar conversation after similar releases.  It was hard, though, not to think of the parallels.  Probably a good thing Kara wasn't a redhead, or Dick...</p><p>Well, maybe now they could all be normal around each other, instead of Tim and Kon trying to hide that they were crazy about each other.  They needed to take advantage and enjoy the time they had together, all the years they'd gained on Bruce and Clark.</p><p>He should probably talk with Tim.</p><p>He <i>would</i> talk with Tim.</p><p>He'd make sure to knock first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>